Escape directo
by Kura-kunii
Summary: lo se mierda de titulo (denle chanse) un veracruzano depre y un poblano que solo quiere sus libros...y un antonio que deja una alabarda en medio de la sala... (lo se ASCO de resumen pero bueeee denle una leida)


**HELLO! **

**pues este es mi primer FF hetalia y debo aclarar que el personaje de españa le pertenece al crador del manga, a mi solo me pertenece el personaje de Veracruz e inclusive el PJ de Puebla es propiedad de mi mejor amiga. **

**_Veracruz y Puebla estan estilo coloniales_**

**jeje y sin mas que decirlos dejo en su lectura**

**ADVERTENCIA: este FF no esta hecho para fines lucrativos ni nada parecido yo solo me diverti escribiendo esto**

**"Aveces lo que no quieres que suceda, sucede"**

En efecto, sucede, y sucede de la peor forma.  
>Pareciese que en vez de alejar aquel suceso lo atraes aún más con el simple hecho de imaginar lo que podría pasar.<p>

Y en las mismas se encontraba un joven llamado Quetzalli, Vera Cruz para el mundo entero y Quetz para sus amigos y hermanos más cercanos.

El susodicho estaba sentado en una de las gruesas paredes del fuerte conocido como "san Juan de ulúa" viendo hacia el mar y sin ganas de regresar a su casa.  
>-¿para que regresar si me espera lo mismo de siempre?.- se cuestionaba mil y una veces sobre que era lo mejor; regresar y enfrentarse a la furia del imperio español conocido por el y sus hermanos como Antonio Fernández Carriedo o quedarse hasta el otro día en aquel lugar de paz tan apacible.<p>

La primera opción no sonaba tan bien, y tomando en cuenta que sus hermanos habían salido fuera y no regresarían sino hasta dentro de 2 meses sería la peor cosa que pudiese hacer, ya que recibiría toda la furia el solo. Y quien en su sano juicio le haría frente a un España molesto...no...Iracundo a causa de un "pequeño" retraso a la hora de llegada. Respuesta: NADIE. Nadie lo suficientemente valiente -estúpido- le plantaba cara a España con una de sus peores facetas.

La otra opción sonaba mejor, a no ser que alguien llegara a pillarlo durmiendo sobre el muro y lo corriera del lugar en medio del sueño o peor...que lo conociera y lo llevase directo con Antonio...que dilema ¿no?

Y como el no era un "mal hijo" decidió regresar a casa, aunque aquello le costará mínimo 30 valiosos minutos de sueño mientras España le daba un sermón de aquellos que te hacen recordar todos y cada uno de tus pecados, hablando de pecados...¡¿cuales pecados? ¡El era la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz!

Y entre que si y entre que no término frente a la puerta de su casa.

Surpiro-siempre lo mismo.-espero que se escucharan cuchicheos en el interior y se sorprendió al no escuchar ruido alguno, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiese entrar si hacer ruido, posiblemente ya rebasaban las 12 de la noche.

Trato de entrar lo más rápido posible a su habitación sin que su presencia fuese notada, paso por la sala que estaba completamente a oscuras y no evito compararla con una "boca de lobo". Río por lo dicho en su mente y siguió caminando, teniendo cuidado de no caerse con nada ni nadie.  
>Pero malaya fue su suerte y estaba muy en su derecho de reclamarle el hecho de haberse topado con la molesta alabarda de Antonio e irse de bruces contra el suelo con todo y el pesado metal encima suyo.<p>

Joder.- se lamentó en el suelo mientras se quitaba la alabarda de encima y se tocaba la parte se su cuerpo en donde le cayó.Se percató que tenía una "pequeña" rajada a la altura de el hombro hecha por la bendita vara gigante de metal.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente después del ruido ocasionado vinieron con el el sonido de pasos apresurados con dirección a la sala donde el se encontraba.

¿Pero qué paso?.-esa sin duda no fue la voz que el pensó que escucharía, era un tono diferente y muy pero muy conocida para el, era sin duda alguna la voz de Puebla; "más problemas", pensó Vera Cruz quien ya tenía suficiente con haberse tropezado y abrirse una herida en el hombro como para que llegase su hermano Maximiliano; y que estaba más que seguro se llevaría un sermón más departe de el.

Mira nada más lo que te hiciste.- Rosales no dijo nada e hizo un intento -en vano- por tratar de ocultar la herida recién hecha por lo alabarda pero estaba más que claro que no se iría de ahí sin antes una buena regañiza o mínimo una llamada de atención.

Hiciste que dejara mi libro a medias...- por lo que parecía Puebla esperaba explicaciones, las cuales Vera Cruz no estaba dispuesto a dar. Aunque ya era bien sabido por su familia el hecho de sus escapadas mañaneras que dilataban desde antes de que el gallo cantara hasta bien entrada la noche.

¿Qué no en vez de estar leyendo deberías dormir?.- se decidió en hablar y eso fue lo único coherente que pudo tenía ánimos para ver a nadie.

Lo mismo va para ti, ¿donde estabas hasta estas horas?.-pregunto algo molesto el poblano ya que su hermano no tenía derecho a reclamarle en nada.

¿Tu dónde supones que estuve?.-Esa era una pregunta con una respuesta más que obvia empero no bien definida, si bien siempre se iba a vagar por ahí tenía varios lugares a los cuales acudir, y para la fortuna de sus hermanos el no era de los que decidían ir a tabernas y ahogarse con vino o ron.

No tengo la menor idea.-dio un sonoro suspiro y le respondió a su hermano mientras lo sentaba en un sillón de la sala y revisaba la herida.

¿Ya llego Antonio?.-pregunto Vera Cruz algo incómodo por su torpeza al haberse caído con el fierrucho.

Para tu suerte, no.- secamente le respondió Puebla. No le gustaba que su hermano saliera desde tan temprano y regresara hasta tarde y bueno no era un hermano sobre protector pero cualquiera se preocuparía por su hermano si este tuviese el mal hábito de desaparecer sin previo aviso a quien sabe donde y regresar muy pero muy tarde a casa.

Menos mal.- sintió un alivio recorrerle el cuerpo entero y suspiro. Aunque el gusto de estar relajado no le duró mucho ya que sin previó aviso sintió como le daba su hermano un bien acomodado zape en la nuca.

No seas tonto.- le dijo.- deberías hacer algo más que solo hacernos preocupar a todos debido a tus "paseos mañaneros" que por si no lo has notado duran todo el santo día.-le dijo con justa razón el poblano muy notablemente indignado, ¡quería regresar a su habitación y terminar su lectura!

Lo que digas.- dijo en un ligero susurro el jarocho a su hermano quien aún así logro escucharlo. si bien estaba molesto por el golpe recibido sabía que era merecedor de el y se alegraba que sus hermanos se preocuparan por el.

Bueno, la herida es solo superficial así que no pasara a mayores si se desinfecta.- Le dijo el poblano mientras se levantaba de su asiento en dirección hacia donde estaba la cocina de donde extrajo un trapo y algo de agua para lavar un poco la herida.

Gracias.- le dijo Rosales a su hermano cuando este término de lavarle la herida.

En vez de darme las gracias deberías tener más cuidado y empezar a dejar esos hábitos, como el de llegar MUY tarde.- le reprendió Puebla a Veracruz viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo como subía con una rapidez tremenda las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta suavemente.

"Nunca cambiara".- pensó para si mismo el poblano mientras levantaba la alabarda y se retiraba a su habitación a prestarle la atención debida al libro que dejo a medias gracias a la intervención de cierto jarocho.

**"Si duda las cosas menos deseadas pasan"**


End file.
